


You Have Me

by Kaylafagan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crylo Ren and General Weasley, First Time, Hux Is Oblivious, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren is a virgin, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylafagan/pseuds/Kaylafagan
Summary: Kylo Ren has feelings for his ginger general. He doesn't handle it well.





	

"Ren!" Hux barked across the length of the training facilities. It was an area separate from the main gym where the troopers trained. Ren's head snapped up, shoulders tensed, panting.

Hux had been in the gym for maybe a minute before he noticed something was seriously wrong with Ren. He and Ren ended up in the facilities together many times. Mostly, they just moved around each other and did their own thing. But Hux had watched Ren enough (always out of the corner of his eye, of course) to see that something was off. He was moving with an unusual desperation, and he looked to be in intense pain. He seemed wild. Crazed.

"Ren," Hux repeated, slowly approaching Ren. "What's wrong?" Ren looked panicked, like an animal backed into a corner. Hux raised his hands in a show of peaceful intent, slowly, and with palms raised. Ren quickly took a jerky step backwards, eyes flying around looking for an escape route. When he couldn't find one, his eyes returned to Hux, who looked back at him, eyebrows raised, hands still up. "Ren," he said slowly, "Kylo." He flinched, but Hux brushed it off for now. "It's okay. I just want to help. Let me help?"

Kylo didn't say anything, but he didn't move again when Hux moved toward him. Hux looked him in the eye as he took his hands gently, and wiped the blood from one of Ren's knuckles carefully with his thumb. Kylo still looked panicked, but he let Hux continue.

"Come on," Hux said, and semi-forcefully led Ren out of the gym. Ren walked stiffly, as though every step were painful. As Hux led Ren to Hux's quarters, Ren's pained gait was all Hux could think about. When they got to Hux's room, he pushed Ren to sit on the bed. Ren looked even more anxious, along now with disgust and something he was working very hard to conceal. Once he was sure Ren wasn't going to run (not that he was sure Ren _could_ run), he went to the refresher to retrieve his first aid kit. When he went back into the main room, he was relieved to see that Ren was still there. 

Ren was still incredibly tense. He still looked like he was trying to hide something.

Hux sat down on the bed next to Ren. Now, so close to him, Hux could see that Ren's black workout pants were wet and stuck to his thighs. Hux put his hand gently on Kylo's knee, below the wet area. "Kylo," he said, and Ren looked away from him. "Let me see. I want to help."

Ren looked torn. After a moment, he motioned toward his own thighs in invitation, Hux didn't want to waste any time, so he slipped down off of the bed and onto his knees in front of Ren, who stiffened even more.

He still shifts his hips up when Hux reaches for the waistband of his pants, and Hux is grateful. Hux had to admit that the intimacy of the situation was making him a bit warm in the face and belly, but he couldn't let it get to him. He had to focus.

Ren was full on avoiding Hux's eyes. That wouldn't do, though. Hux wanted answers. 

"Kylo, please look at me," Hux said gently. (Well, gently for Hux.) 

Kylo's eyes stayed exactly where they were.

Hux looked away from Kylo's face to his bare thighs, and hissed when he saw the angry red, blistered gash slanting across both thighs. It looked as though his thighs had been together and touching each other when they were slashed. And, Hux realized, it looked to have been done by a lightsaber.

"Kylo," Hux asked desperately, beginning to smear bacta on the wounds, "please. Please tell me what happened. This looks as though it were done by a lightsaber." Hux's hands were shaking.

Kylo didn't answer. He looked pointedly at anything except for Hux.

"Please," Hux begged, looking directly at Kylo's face. Something in Kylo seemed break.

" _I can't_ ," Kylo choked out. "I can't tell you. I can't." He fisted his hands in Hux's bed coverings.

"Why can't you?" Hux asked. He couldn't let this go.

Kylo shook his head back and forth, twisting his hands in Hux's covers. Hux reached and hand over to cover one of Kylo's, now that he had his thighs covered with sterile bandages. When Hux touched his hand, Kylo finally snapped.

"It's about you, okay?" he said sharply, finally looking at Hux. "I did that. And I know that I shouldn't and that you would never want me so I needed to be punished."

Hux was horrified.

"You... did this because of... me?"

"No! No. I did this because of me," Kylo insisted. "Because I had to want the one thing I can't have and don't deserve."

"Who says you can't have me?" Hux asked, surprised. "I don't dislike you, Kylo. I actually like you quite a bit. More than you can imagine."

"Prove it," Kylo said, sounding like a child but obviously not believing Hux.

Without removing his hand from Kylo's, he stood slowly, bringing Kylo's hand from the bed and placing it on the erection that had grown since he knelt down in front of Ren. Kylo's eyes widened.

"That," Hux said carefully, "is from being on my knees in front of you." Kylo looked shocked.

Kylo shifted then, and Hux noticed _his_  growing erection. Sliding Kylo's hand from his crotch to his chest, Hux let go of Kylo's hand and knelt in front of him again. He pressed his hand lightly against the bulge of Kylo's cock. Kylo hissed and his hips twitched up into Hux's hand a little.

"Let me take care of this," Hux said, reaching with both hands for Kylo's underwear. Kylo didn't know what to do, and he obviously really wanted Hux to touch him, so he lifted his hips up to help. Hux drew the shorts down carefully, making sure not to hurt Kylo's thighs.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Hux asked, not wanting to assume. Kylo just nodded quickly.

Hux decided to go slow at first. He pushed Ren back to lay down, and focused on his cock. It was beautiful, Hux thought, and someday, he would have it inside of him. For now, though, he would just get Ren off, because it didn't seem as if he'd ever done this before.

Hux wrapped his hand around Kylo's cock, and Kylo bucked his hips up in response. He choked on a moan when Hux dragged his hand upward in a dry stroke. Hux used his thumb to smear the wetness that had gathered at the tip of Kylo's cock, and rubbed it down the shaft. On the next stroke, Kylo couldn't stifle his moan at all.

It only took a few more strokes for Kylo to come, panting and whining and shaking. While Kylo was recovering, Hux grabbed his own cock and pulled once, twice, three times, and came over his own fist, panting. Not wanting to make a mess, Hux raised his hand, ready to lick the come (both his and Kylo's) off of this fingers, but before he could, Kylo caught his wrist and did it himself. Hux almost combusted on the spot.

Hux knew that they needed to talk, but now wasn't the time. Now, when Kylo had finally calmed down. He looked exhausted.

Hux maneuvered him onto the bed so that he was laying on the inside, near the wall. Then, Hux wrapped his own body around Kylo's. Hux was determined to let Kylo know that he could absolutely have this. It could take time, he was sure, but they had all the time in the world.


End file.
